Ghetsis
Ghetsis Harmonia Gropius, or simply Ghetsis, is the main antagonist in Pokemon Black and White and the direct sequels, as well as the adoptive father of N, Concordia, and Athea. He is one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma. All along the story, he pretended to serve N and to fully support Team Plasma's utopy, though he often lets slip that he serves his own interests. In fact, his true goal is to be the only person in Unova to have Pokemon, so that he would be able to take over the entire land. To do so, he manipulated his adopted son as a puppet-king of the Team to make him capture Reshiram or Zekrom, so that he would be able to use them. Biography ''Pokémon Black & White'' Ghetsis is one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma, an organization allegedly devoted to freeing Pokemon from human slavery. Unknown to most of the organization, Ghetsis' real goal is to make everyone abandon their Pokemon while he remains as the only one with Pokemon, allowing him to easily conquer the Unova region unopposed. Ghetsis learned about the legend of Unova in which two brothers controlled the Legendary Pokemon Reshiram and Zekrom and faced each other in a battle where the winner was declared the king of Unova. Ghetsis aimed to recreate the legend through his adoptive son N, who would be chosen as a hero by either Reshiram or Zekrom, then defeat the Unova champion Alder with the Legendary Pokemon, after which N would be labeled as the king of Unova and declare that all Pokemon must be freed. Ghetsis would then proceed take over the region while N remained as the "king" and Ghetsis' unknowing puppet. Ghetsis' first on-screen appearance was in Accumula Town, where he is seen talking to the locals that they shouldn't enslave Pokemon by capturing and using them in battles, and to release them. You encounter him several times after that, telling everyone to send their Pokemon to Team Plasma so they can be released back into the wild. N would eventually succeed at bonding with Reshiram/Zekrom and defeat the champion, Team Plasma then lifted their castle to enshroud the Elite Four as a symbol of their dominance, however at that point a young trainer had also befriended the other Legendary pokemon of Unova, meaning that N is not the chosen hero yet until he defeats the player, however N is defeated in a final battle between Reshiram and Zekrom. Ghetsis will come up and say that N was a disappointment losing, and it was revealed that Ghetsis was using N for his own evil deeds, calling him a good-for-nothing boy, warped, and defective. After that, he will battle the player in a rage intending to declare himself the king of Unova by force. When defeated, he will be taken away by Cheren and Alder. After the game is completed, it is revealed that he escaped thanks to the help of The Shadow Triad, his most faithful and loyal servants. ''Pokémon Black 2 & White 2'' In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, Ghetsis is the leader of a new Team Plasma. This version of Unova's villainous team is more straightforward with their plans to rule Unova by freezing the region rather than freeing Pokemon. He has recruited Colress and Zinzolin to help him. He first appears at the Giant Chasm where he announces that he will awaken and use Kyurem to freeze the land. Upon being encountered again, he orders Kyurem to freeze the player solid, but N destoys the attack. Ghetsis fuses N's dragon with Kyurem, making it even more powerful and forces the player to battle it. Kyurem escapes, and the player must battle Ghetsis. Upon losing, he suffers a mental breakdown and is escorted away by a member of the Shadow Triad saying he has "lost control". After the game is completed the Shadow Triad are found Icirrus City. They state that Ghetsis is no longer mentally capable of any further criminal deeds, finally ending his threat to Unova. ''Pokémon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon'' An alternate version of Ghetsis from a different dimension appears in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, as a member of Team Rainbow Rocket, using his Pokémon Black & White design. This Ghetsis, like the other members of Team Rainbow Rocket, was brought from a world where his plans succeeded (successfully separating Pokémon from humans). After arriving in the game's world, he wonders why he was summoned, and concludes that his purpose was to travel between worlds and liberate all Pokémon from people, consolidating power in himself so that he may rule over all of existence. Becuase of this, he intends to use Giovanni as a pawn, reasoning that an evil human will be easier to manipulate than "a freak without a human heart", referring to N. Refusing to allow the player to reach Giovanni and interfere with his plans, Ghetsis challenges the player. After being beaten, he refuses to accept his loss and attacks Lillie, trying to use her as a hostage to make the player throw down their Poké Balls. Regardless of the player's answer, Colress appears and rescues Lillie, recognizing this isn't the Ghetsis he knows. Ghetsis does recognize him as the Colress of the game's world, but doesn't understand why he is opposing his plans, prompting Colress to declare that he just simply hates Ghetsis regardless of dimensions. Colress then utilizes a newly-developed device to warp Ghetsis back to his original world. Ghetsis' Pokemon Kyurem White Kyurem.png|White Kyurem (Pokémon White 2, Controlled, Light Stone) Black Kyurem.png|Black Kyurem (Pokémon Black 2, Controlled, Dark Stone) 646Kyurem Dream.png|Kyurem ( Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, Controlled) Battle Cofagrigus.png|Cofagrigus ♂ Bouffalant.png|Bouffalant ♂ (Pokemon Black and White) Seismitoad.png|Seismitoad ♂ 625Bisharp dark.png|Bisharp ♂ (Pokemon Black and White) Eelektross.png|Eelektross ♂ Hydreigon.png|Hydreigon ♂ Toxicroak.png|Toxicroak ♂ (Pokemon Black 2 and White 2) Drapion.png|Drapion ♂ (Pokemon Black 2 and White 2) Zekrom.png|Zekrom (Ultra Sun) Reshiram.png|Reshiram (Ultra Moon) Anime Main Series Ghetsis made his debut in BW112, where he was seen briefly contacting Colress via a hologram communicator. He is the leader of Team Plasma. He is set to make another appearance during the climax of Episode N. He appeared again, this time in person, in BW117. He was seen contacting Colress for an update on his Pokémon control experiment. Later, he spoke to several Team Plasma Grunts, who were spying on the excavations made at the White Ruins as well as looking for N and conducting the mysterious "Project G" and "Project F." Ghetsis appeared in BW118 discussing his plans with Colress and Angie. He also was seen in flashbacks to N's past, in which he raised N alongside Anthea and Concordia and wild Pokémon. In a later flashback, a ceremony he led in N's Castle involving N and the Seven Sages was interrupted by Reshiram, infuriating him. He also had a brief appearance in BW119, meeting with Colress, Angie and Brad via hologram and revealing the existence of the Light Stone to them. He appeared briefly via a communicator BW120 before arriving at the White Ruins in BW121. With his followers having subdued Team Plasma's enemies, Ghetsis took the Light Stone and placed it on a pedestal in the ruins, then used his staff to initiate the ritual leading to Reshiram's awakening. Ghetsis appeared in BW122, where, with the help of Colress's machine, he took control of Reshiram. Despite turning it on his enemies, however, he lost control of Reshiram when Colress's machine was destroyed. Ultimately, he was arrested by Looker along with the rest of his followers. Generations Ghetsis appears in the the episode The King Returns, where he appears in the Giant Chasm, trying to freeze all of Unova. Despite N's efforts, he fuses Kyurem and Reshiram, forcing Hilbert to fight him. ''Pokémon Adventures'' Manga Ghetsis makes his first appearance in Accumula Town, where he introduces Team Plasma and their campaign to the townspeople. He gives a speech asking the townspeople to free their Pokémon so that they can be truly equal to them. Although some were not swayed by his words, Ghetsis did manage to convince some of the townspeople to release their Pokémon into the wild. During the attack on Nacrene City for the Dark Stone, Ghetsis had a Plasma Grunt trick Black into revealing where it was kept hidden. After reaching the room, Ghetsis attacked Black and paralyzed him with his Eelektross. With the Dark Stone now in his possession, Ghetsis delivers the stone to N so that he can awaken the legendary Pokémon Zekrom. When Team Plasma attacks the Pokémon League, Ghetsis uses Hawes as hostage to prevent Brycen from freeing the kidnapped Gym Leaders. He puts Brycen and the other Gym Leaders on crucifixes to taunt Black and others. Black attempts to retaliate, but his entire team is easily defeated by Ghetsis's Hydreigon. When no one is able to stop Team Plasma, several Trainers that Black met on his journey offer to help combat Ghetsis and the other Sages so that Black can move on. Black, furious from what he learned from Ghetsis, manages to have his Pokémon switch opponents so that he can free Musha from Cofagrigus's grasp. With Musha's help, Black finds out that Ghetsis has a sixth Pokémon assisting him. His Volcarona was found in the Relic Castle, where it was later captured and eventually is the mother of the Shadow Triad's Larvesta. Having uncovered Ghetsis's secret weapon, Black has his entire team defeat Ghetsis's team by exploiting their weaknesses. Afterward, Black traps Ghetsis in a cage of Stone Edge pillars, finally defeating him and ending Team Plasma's goals. In the Black 2 & White 2 chapter, Colress reveals that Ghetsis is still an active part of Team Plasma, although he has given up his leadership to the scientist. Later, Ghetsis meets with Colress on the Plasma Frigate after Colress finished testing the Colress Machine. After checking the new Grunt uniforms, Colress tells Ghetsis that they should call Zinzolin and get him to rejoin them. Later, Ghetsis sends Colress to Driftveil CIty to fetch Zinzolin as well as the Kyruem he caught in secret. Colress succeeds with both tasks, but ends up in a battle with Blake, who is a member of the International Police. The battle is interrupted by Ghetsis, who arrives on the Plasma Frigate and has Colress put Kyurem in a special room on the ship. Blake attempts to stop the duo, but the Shadow Triad attacks him. Ghetsis and Colress then flee on the Frigate. In PS542, Ghetsis sees that N has returned to Unova due to Zekrom being attracted towards where Kyurem is. Ghetsis takes control of Kyurem to battle his foster son, Though Colress warns Ghetsis not to let his paternal feelings get the best of him, Ghetsis assures Colress that he never felt any attachment to N to really begin with. Quotes }} ''Pokemon'' in the Manga 635Hydreigon Dream.png|Hydreigon ♂ 563Cofagrigus Dream.png|Cofagrigus ♂ 537Seismitoad Dream.png|Seismitoad ♂ 604Eelektross Dream.png|Eelektross ♂ 637Volcarona Dream.png|Volcarona ♀ Kyurem (dream world).png|Kyruem Gallery Images 626px-Ghetsis Adventures.png|Ghetsis in Pokémon Adventures. 800px-Ghetsis Concept Art.jpg|An old artwork of Ghetsis. Ghetsis right arm.png|Ghetsis's right arm while he holds a golden crown in the Pokémon Black & White opening. 800px-Ghetsis anime.png|Ghetsis in the anime. 800px-BW121 Ceremony.png Ghetsis defeated.png Let your Pokemon go!.jpg 181.jpg Spr BW Ghetsis.png|Ghetsis's Pokémon Black & White sprite. Spr B2W2 Ghetsis.png|Ghetsis's Pokémon Black 2 & White 2 sprite. USUM Ghetsis.png|Ghetsis's Pokémon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon model. VSGhetsis.png VSGhetsis 2.png 300px-Ultra_Sun_Ultra_Moon_Team_Rainbow_Rocket.png Videos Pokemon Black White N's Castle Battle vs. Ghetsis Ghetsis and Kyurem Trivia *In Pokémon Black & White, ''his strongest Pokemon is a level 54 Hydreigon, which is underleveled since Hydreigon's previous evolution, Zweilous, evolves into Hydreigon at level 64. **Similarly, in ''Pokémon Black 2 & White 2, his Hydreigon is at level 52, which is still underleveled. *Ghetsis is the only antagonist that uses a Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon during the final battle with the main hero. *In Pokémon Black 2 & White 2, Ghetsis becomes the first Trainer in the main series games to use seven Pokémon to battle, due to controlling Kyurem and having a party of six Pokémon. Overall, he is the second Trainer to do so, the first being Greevil in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. *The Ghetsis Stick disables Poké Balls, which he uses to stop the player from catching Kyurem while it is under his control. *In Pokémon Black & White, his Pokemon are at level 52 and his Hydreigon is at level 54. In Pokémon Black 2 & White 2, his Pokemon are at level 50 and his Hydreigon is at level 52. *On the Internet, he is known as "Dennis" due to people mishearing the chanting happening during the battle with him. It can be heard at about 1:32. *His last name is Latin for "harmony". *Ghetsis is 2.00 m (6'6") tall. *Ghetsis is the only villainous team leader in the anime to be arrested successfully at the conclusion of his plot. *Ghetsis possibly travelled to Sinnoh before the events of Pokémon Black & White, since he somehow came into possession of the orbs of the Creation Trio. *His cane stays in the Giant Chasm, being a storyline to his battle sprite in Black and White 2, as he slams his cane into the ground. *Ghetsis is the only Pokémon villain to try to incapacitate the player. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, he attempts to have Kyurem freeze the player with Glaciate. Before the English releases of Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, this threat was mistranslated by various sources as a threat to kill and impale the player using Kyurem's icicles. *Ghetsis's right arm is almost always concealed. In the games, it is only seen in Pokémon Black and White's opening, where it is shaded darker than his left arm. *Early concept art for Ghetsis depicts him without his eyepiece and shows that has right eye has a scar around it. Navigation Category:Master Manipulator Category:Leader Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Liars Category:Parents Category:Master Orator Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Power Hungry Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Category:Game Bosses Category:Arrogant Category:Anime Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Imprisoned Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Envious Category:Extravagant Category:Psychopath Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Traitor Category:Wrathful Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Related to Hero Category:Dark Priests Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Torturer Category:Male Category:The Heavy Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Vengeful Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Fighters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Delusional Category:Honorable Category:Crime Lord Category:Failure-Intolerant